Problem: $-10n - p - 6q + 1 = 9p - 10q - 8$ Solve for $n$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-10n - p - 6q + {1} = 9p - 10q - {8}$ $-10n - p - 6q = 9p - 10q - {9}$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $-10n - p - {6q} = 9p - {10q} - 9$ $-10n - p = 9p - {4q} - 9$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $-10n - {p} = {9p} - 4q - 9$ $-10n = {10p} - 4q - 9$ Isolate $n$ $-{10}n = 10p - 4q - 9$ $n = \dfrac{ 10p - 4q - 9 }{ -{10} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $n = \dfrac{ -{10}p + {4}q + {9} }{ {10} }$